Mack On
by killer cereal
Summary: Set during Rocky Horror. How Brittany and Santana made up after the events of Duets.
1. Chapter 1

**Mack On**

Brittany strolled along a deserted hallway in McKinley High. She didn't appear fazed by the fact there was no one else around as she swung her bag along at her side and hummed a few bars of 'Time Warp' to herself. She wasn't really sure where she was going. Possibly History or maybe English. It was hard to remember sometimes when Santana wasn't there to remind her.

As she turned a corner Brittany could make out the sound of singing coming from the choir room at the end of the hall, the same choir room where the Glee club met up every day at the end of the school day for rehearsals.

She recognised the voice immediately. At the sound of it her face lit up and she skipped on down the hall. She would know that voice anywhere, even if she were blindfolded, handcuffed, even deaf; she'd know it was Santana. It sounded as though she was rehearsing her solo for the Rocky Horror Show, Science Fiction Double Feature. Not that she'd mentioned to Brittany, that she was nervous about her first big solo, not that they were speaking properly, yet.

Brittany peered through the glass panel in the door, unsure whether she should go into the room or not. There was no one else in there apart from her BFF. A door slammed in another part of the school making Brittany jump. She looked around noticing for the first time there was no one else in the halls with her and that perhaps she was supposed to be in class already. But seeing how she didn't know what class to go to, she may as well just hang out with Santana. Perhaps it was time to let her friend off the hook. Besides, she just plain missed her.

She pushed the door open and slipped inside through the tiniest gap she could not wanting to disturb Santana's singing as she leaned against the piano, lyrics in hand.

Instinctively Santana smiled as she saw her best friend enter the room, she couldn't help it the girl just had that effect on her. Brittany returned the smile shyly and sat down on the nearest chair as she listened to Santana sing.

**'I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel  
When Tarantula took to the hills  
And I really got hot when I saw Janet Scott  
Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills  
Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runes  
And passing them used lots of skills  
But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a:...'  
**

She was over halfway through the song now and Santana was watching Brittany carefully. She had noticed the blonde girl staring at her in a particularly unnerving way. She'd seen Brittany spaced out before but this was different, there was a very strange, intense expression on her face as though she were deep in thought.

Brittany was staring at Santana's lips as she sang the lyrics from the infamous musical. She'd put ruby red lipstick on going for the authentic Rocky Horror effect. Brittany was mesmerised, hypnotised, her heart lurched in her chest as her thoughts for once became as clear as daylight and she realised exactly what she wanted.

**'Science Fiction - Double Feature  
Dr. X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet  
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.  
I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show.  
By RKO, oh-oh, at the late night double feature picture show.  
In the back row at the late night double feature picture show.'**

"Hey B. What's up?" Asked Santana as she put down the sheet of paper with her lyrics onto the piano.

Brittany looked into her eyes now that she'd stopped singing. She knew what she wanted, what she had to do. She had to tell Santana exactly how she felt about her in a way Santana couldn't mistake, misunderstand or wriggle out of.

Brittany stood up decisively and marched the few steps across the room to Santana, she took her face in her hands and kissed her.

Santana was stunned. She'd kissed Brittany before, it was no biggie, but this was different, this was, this was... oh my god.

Brittany said everything with that kiss. It was all Santana could do to stay upright as she felt the passion, desire and need. The pure love the blonde was confessing. Eventually Brittany broke off the kiss and blue eyes stared into brown as both girls gasped for air.

Santana stared open mouthed, her red lipstick smeared off her lips as Brittany picked up her bag without a word and dashed out into the hallway leaving, for once an utterly speechless, Santana behind her.

Five minutes later and Santana hadn't moved from the same spot Brittany had left her in when Mr Shuester came into the choir room. Hurriedly she wiped the lipstick off her face and tried to force her brain to function again.

"Hey Santana," he said putting down a pile of sheet music on the piano. As he did so he noticed the lyric sheet she had been using in front of him.

"Oh cool. Have you been rehearsing?" he asked. She managed to nod.

He cast an appraising stare over the troublemaking cheerio. She looked a bit ruffled and her eyes were a bit dazed.

"Are you alright?"

"Alright," she repeated quietly like an echo. "Yeah. I'm alright. I'm..." A slow smile spread across her face as her brain kicked back into gear only to stop again as she lost her ability to form words once more as she thought about why she was most definitely alright. She just nodded and then managed: "I'm more than alright. Yeah."

"Yeah OK," said Mr. Shue, feeling slightly puzzled as though he had missed something and had no chance in hell of finding out what it was.

"OK," muttered Santana, and feeling like a lovestruck fool she went to sit at the back of the room to calm down as she waited for the rest of the glee club to arrive and rehearsals to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Glee club drifted in to the choir room in twos and threes. Quinn and Mercedes came in together and Quinn cast a glance up at her frenemy sitting in the back row as usual, staring out into space. Something was up. Her eyes narrowed, had something happened with Brittany again?

It would take wild horses to drag it out of her but Quinn had a soft spot for the bad tempered Latina. Despite all appearances they had an unspoken agreement between them that the only backstabbing allowed was between each other and no one else was allowed to infringe on that territory. In an odd way they were looking out for each other. As for Brittany, Quinn had no qualms about being open in her friendship with the blonde girl. It killed Quinn to see her hurt, she was the sweetest girl and all school politics aside, the three of them had been friends for as long as they could remember.

"Where's Brit?" asked Quinn, addressing Mr. Shue.

Simultaneously everyone turned and looked at Santana. To their surprise she didn't bite, bark or snarl at them just rather oddly blushed and looked away.

"How are we supposed to rehearse without our full compliment?" demanded Rachel. "You have to make up with her Santana, or we'll never make it through sectionals never mind on to win nationals."

"Shut it Berry!" Snapped Santana.

"That's enough Santana," said Mr Shue. "Rachel, I'm sure we can manage for one afternoon."

They went on to rehearse 'Dammit Janet', Santana rather unenthusiastically without her own Colombia. Then, when her part was over she sat back down and sunk back into her thoughts.

Eventually Santana zoned back into the room and noticed that rehearsal had finished. There was no one left in the room apart from one person sitting on the bottom row watching her carefully.

Santana closed her eyes and listened to the footsteps walking up the stairs to her and then sighed in exasperation as the same someone sat down in a chair in the row in front of her.

"Want to talk about it?"

For her trouble Quinn received a stone cold death glare. "OK, silly question. Have you fought with Brit again?"

"I wish people would stop treating me like I'm the frickin' devil in this. We didn't even fight the first time. I don't know what all the fuss is about."

Seeing how Santana was talking and not spitting venom, Quinn decided to persist.

"Is this about Artie?"

"What? Artie?" she spluttered. "What the hell? She doesn't even like him, she was using him so what does it matter if they broke up?"

Quinn just raised an eyebrow at the overly emotional response.

"I wish you would stop getting in my face all the time." Santana crossed her arms and scowled. "It's not about Artie," she muttered eventually.

"Have you upset Brittany again?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Who the hell are you to be getting all up in my business! God damn it, Fabray, she kissed me," she blurted out.

To Santana's surprise Quinn didn't even blink, she just tilted her head to the side slightly in thought.

"And?"

"And what?"

"I'm not blind. I've spent a lot of time with you two and I'm sure you've kissed before. What's the big deal this time?"

"She didn't kiss me, she kissed me. It wasn't just a kiss it was a... a... This is so stupid I'm not even gonna..." She stood up quickly to leave but Quinn quickly followed her lead and stood, grabbing her friend by the shoulders and pushing her back down in the seat.

Santana swallowed nervously, she felt sick and what the hell, she was Santana Lopez and she was going to say it, godammit.

"I'm pretty sure it was... No, I know it was her way of telling me she loves me."

"Of course she loves you." Quinn watched her carefully and said softly. "But, that's not what you meant." They sat in silence for a minute or two, Quinn digesting the information.

"When did this happen?"

"About ten minutes before glee."

"Where's Brit now?"

"She grabbed her bag and ran out. Didn't say a word before, during or after."

"But you know what she meant?"

"Yeah, I know what she meant."

"And how do you feel about her?" Noticing Santana's glare she tried again. "OK. What I mean to say was, did it feel right?"

This time she'd gone too far, unable to bear the rising panicky feeling any more, Santana closed up and refused to say another word, storming out of the room. Quinn sighed. At least it was a start.

Santana made her way to the Cheerio's exclusive changing rooms to get her kit bag. To her shock and mild horror she found Brittany sitting there alone absently doodling on a notepad what looked like ice skating ducks.

She held her breath, Brittany hadn't noticed her yet. What was she going to say? After a few heart thundering seconds she pulled out her phone and texted a message to Brittany, despite the fact she was only a few metres away.

Brittany's phone beeped and without looking she reached into her bag and pulled her phone out and smiled at the message. It simply read, 'Hey.' She typed in a reply and sent it.

Santana's phone beeped. The noise made Brittany turn around and she smiled shyly as she noticed the girl in the doorway nervously wringing her phone to bits as she read the message Brittany had written back. 'Hey back,' it read.

After an excruciating silence from a frozen Santana, Brittany's smile faltered and also at a loss of what to say next Brittany turned back to her notepad found she had lost the mood to draw on it any more. Santana looked at her feet as the silence stretched on until Brittany started ramming her things into her bag packing up ready to go.

"Want to go get ice cream?" blurted out Santana before Brittany could run out on her again. Luckily for her she knew the magic words.

Brittany looked up and smiled. "But what about school?"

Santana smirked and held out her pinky. "School finished twenty minutes ago B."

"Oh."

"Why weren't you in glee?"

"I had to, um, study for a test," said Brittany blatantly lying.

They both seemed to come to the agreement that they shouldn't mention the day's earlier events. For now.

As they left the main school building another silence crept up on them only to be shoved aside unceremoniously as Brittany became, as usual ever so easily, distracted by the sight of Mr Shue and Ms. Pillsbury in an empty classroom. Dragging Santana with her by the hand they snuck up to the window and watched the raunchy events unfold through the window.

The remaining awkwardness dissappated as they sang and danced together, laughing at their weird teachers and happy to be back in each others carefree company eventually running off down the halls with the ice broken between them and BFF's again. As Brittany sang 'Toucha, toucha, touch me,' Santana could feel herself floating six inches off the ground. Brittany had forgiven her, this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed XD I officially love you._

_Warning: There's some swearing in this. There might have been swearing in the other chapters but I can't remember.

* * *

_

Chapter 3

The next morning, rather strangely Quinn thought, found Santana waiting with a face like thunder for her at her locker.

"Morning sunshine," the blonde Cheerio said chirpily at the scowling face beside her. "To what do I owe this honour?"

"I uh... I need your help."

"Seriously?"

Santana nodded dumbly, her teeth gritted.

"At last, its about time," sighed Quinn with relief.

"What?"

"It was getting kinda ridiculous."

The look on Santana's face read 'huh?' So Quinn expanded on her train of thought.

"You want help finding a song to sing to Brittany to tell her how you feel," Quinn spelt it out for her.

"Hell no! I wanted you to come with me to buy a duck." Quinn stared blankly at her, not believing what her ears were telling her. "I was gonna get her a duck, to say sorry properly," explained Santana.

Quinn rolled her eyes with disgust slammed her locker shut and and turned to storm away.

"Wait!" called Santana. "For fucks sake alright, yes, I need help finding a song." She admitted quickly seeing her only ally about to walk away from her.

"And why are you asking me?"

"Because.. you know we go way back."

"And?"

"And you're the only person I trust with this, with B."

"This is killing you isn't it?" Santana nearly snarled at Quinn but managed to grit her teeth and just glowered instead. "How gay are we going?" Quinn dared to ask.

Everyone in the vicinity of the two scarpered as they caught a glimpse of Santana's glare which emitted the power of a thousand suns. It would have killed Quinn instantly if she hadn't built up an immunity to it years ago.

"For christsake Q, shut up!" She hissed looked around the hall paranoid that the entire student body was listening intently to this awful, awful conversation.

"C'mon, its me, your oldest friend."

"Not gay at all!"

"You cant actually bring yourself to say it out loud. Chicken shit."

"Fine. For crying out loud, just a little bit gay."

"It's taken you long enough, maybe this will be all be over soon."

"What are you blabbering on about?"

"You know, you two finally getting it together."

"Will you shut up with the speaking sentences out loud!"

Quinn was giving her an appraising look. "You'd better not screw this up, cos you do know she's the only thing on the planet which makes you bearable."

"Yes" sighed Santana in agreement.

"My place, tonight" said Quinn. "Bring your ipod."

"For fuck's sake," muttered Santana. "I don't see how this could get any more humiliating."

"Rachel will be there."

"What the fuck Q! Are you deliberately trying to torture me? Wait a second, this is a joke why the hell would Berry be at your place?"

"We're lab partners in chemistry. We've got an assignment to write up."

"So do it another time. This is serious stuff, what happened to ho's over homework."

"I don't even know what you're saying when you talk like that. And I cant, its got to be in tomorrow. I've been putting it off forever but you've just got bad timing, you know." At the worried look on Santana's face and sensing she might bolt at any given opportunity Quinn tried to placate her. "C'mon, it wont be that bad. At least she knows her music and can help."

The look on Santana's face was priceless. She mouthed the word 'help?' with pure horror at the thought of Rachel freakin' Berry's assistance.

"Do you want my help or not?"

The expression on Santana's face became even more outrageous at the ultimatum. If Quinn uttered another word or smirked she'd be dead this time and she knew it. Fortunately Santana caught a glimpse of tall blonde Cheerio in the distance at the end of the hallway and found herself counting to ten. The moment passed.

"OK, OK calm down," said Quinn, soothingly. "I know this is important. We wont tell Rachel what its for."

"I am not doing fucking show tunes," spat Santana. "And if the words 'Barbra' or 'future Broadway career' come out of her mouth I will not be held responsible for my actions."

She stormed off in Brittany's direction with a face like hell-fire and every single student and even a few teachers sprinted out of her way.

* * *

That evening Santana dragged herself reluctantly to the Fabray residence.

"You do realise that you don't have to do this?" said Quinn as she led her friend up the stairs towards her room.

"Q, I'm trying to psych myself up here. You know this is nearly impossible for me to do and now you're talking me out of it? Cos I'm down with that. There's an alternative?"

"I just meant you don't have to declare, you know what," not wanting to say the words out loud in case she scared Santana, "in front of the whole glee club. You could just talk to her."

"Talk! I can't say things, in words, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Besides, I'd just screw it up if I had to speak. I could still get her a duck."

"Will you please drop the duck idea."

"She'd love it."

"I know but that's not what we want her to love is it?"

"I hate you."

"I know. Be nice to Rachel," she said as she opened the door to her room.

Rachel stood up from Quinn's desk as the girls entered, keen to start the evening in the friendliest possible way before Santana or Quinn could get a word in. "Hello Santana. While I admit I did feel some reluctance when Quinn told me you would be joining us, I hope we can put aside out differences this evening and work together in a friendly and conducive manner."

Quinn elbowed Santana.

"I, uh, yeah. I just, ya know, wanted to apologise for earlier and hope that, uh, everything goes smoothly for sectionals, regionals and eventually nationals and then the world obviously."

Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew it you love glee as much as the rest of us. Quinn says you've got an assignment for glee you might want our assistance with?"

"Rach," interrupted Quinn, trying to deflect Rachel's 'Rachelness' from the unpredictable Cheerio. "Lets just get on with this assignment and leave Santana alone for a bit and not irritate her further and if she wants our help she can ask."

Rachel nodded with a smile and Santana rolled her eyes, flopped down in front of Quinn's computer, plugging in her ipod.

Quinn looked up from her work at Santana scrolling through the music list on her computer. The past hour had progressed quietly, Quinn and Rachel discussing their assignment and Santana ignoring them, engrossed in the music with her headphones on. Rachel kept glancing over to Santana intrigued as to what the girl was doing and catching Quinn's eye who shook her head telling her to drop it. Santana would make the first move when she was ready. It was most definitely not a good thing to push her when she didn't want to be pushed.

"I didn't think you two were friends anymore," said Rachel.

"Oh, well we've known each other forever, we've gone beyond being friends. We love to hate each other."

"I see," said Rachel, clearly not seeing.

Santana turned around and frowned at the two girls, removing her headphones as she did so.

"I want to be perfectly clear Berry, that I am not asking for your help in any way."

Rachel stared back at her. "OK," she said hesitantly.

"What have you got?" asked Quinn, well used to Santana's ways.

Santana rubbed her eyes in frustration. "There is too much music on your computer Q."

"That would be because I uploaded my ipod," said Rachel. "I have an extensive music library as you can imagine with a song for any occasion." she said looking straight at Santana expectantly.

"Right."

They stared at each other. Quinn was trying so hard not to laugh, she had to settle for rolling her eyes and looking away from the two. This was killing Santana.

"Perhaps I could make a few suggestions if I knew what the assignment was for," said Rachel carefully not offering help outright.

Quinn looked at Santana with eyes wide and the ghost of a smirk on her face.

"I need to... make everything alright, with B."

"Oh," smiled Rachel, as though everything was now crystal clear. "You want to perform a song for her in Glee. I get it now."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. How much did Rachel get exactly?

"So what are you thinking?" asked Rachel. "Ballad?"

"Not my style," sniffed Santana.

"What about her favourite song?"

"I'm not singing Disney."

"How about something she'd love to dance to?"

"She listens to all this weird dance stuff. Not many lyrics in them."

"What about..." Rachel was interrupted by Santana.

"I've got a possible two songs. What do you think?"

"Lets see," said Quinn jumping up from the floor where she and Rachel had all their notes laid out. "Oh wow."

"Yeah, I thought so. I'll look again."

"Uh Santana," said Quinn tentatively. "As your sometime friend I've gotta say, you cant do that song." She pointed to one of Santana's choices.

"Why not?"

"It's, um, a bit much?"

"Don't be such a prude Q."

"Do you even know what that song is about?" Asked Rachel in a hushed voice.

"It's her favourite colour."

"Trust me just this once," pleaded Quinn. "You want to say what you want to say not give Mr Shue a heart attack."

"Too much?"

"Yes. And you're really going for the Van Halen version of that song?" She asked, pointing to the other song option.

"Yeah. Totally rockin'."

"Your penchant for 70's glam rock is shining through."

"Berry, don't push me. And it's glam metal, not rock."

"I like it, I think you should go with that one."

"Well thank you, Berry it's nice to have some support instead of Kill Joy here."

"Hey."

"I should be able to enjoy the song too, Q and not have to suffer through some stupid over dramatic crap."

"I agree. If the artist isn't enjoying the performance then the emotion and intent of the whole song is thrown out of balance and the message will be lost and the whole thing would be a waste of time." Rachel took a breath but Santana had had enough.

"And that's a wrap," she unplugged her ipod and grabbed her headphones.

"Do you want any assistance for the performance?" offered Rachel.

Santana sighed. It would be good to have more singers and musicians rather than a backing track. But she'd have to be nice to them. Seeing her hesitation Quinn and Rachel exchanged a glance.

"We could ask Finn to play drums and Artie on guitar," suggested Quinn.

"I'm not having wheels anywhere near me."

"Ooh, jealous much?" Snorted Quinn.

"It wouldn't go down well if I elbowed him in the head accidentally," said Santana seriously.

"I suppose," agreed Quinn. "You're really going to do this?"

Santana took a deep breath. "I am. There cant be any way she can get the message wrong."

To her unease, Rachel was giving her a soppy smile and looked like she was about to hug her. Santana's eyes narrowed. "I'm outta here."

"We'll discuss rehearsal and choreography tomorrow," Rachel called after Santana's fast retreating form. She turned back to Quinn with a huge grin on her face. "She's really going to do it?"

Quinn nodded and smiled happily. "I think so."

* * *

_Songs were 'Pink' by Aerosmith and 'You really got me' by Van Halen._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana spent the morning avoiding Rachel freakin' Berry. What with her story boarded choreography and three tonnes of sheet music, rehearsal timetable with meetings scheduled at every break and all lunch hour, she was a monster and Santana had been the one to unleash her. Never again.

In the harsh light of day she had realised how much of a bad idea this all really was. That damn Fabray, this was all her fault. She should never had asked her for her stupid, stupid help.

How could they have convinced themselves that Brittany would get the message, this was Brittany S. Pierce she was talking about. The girl who went to school with her uniform on backwards if Santana didn't check her over first before they got to school. The girl who couldn't get to school unless Santana came and picked her up in the morning.

The day flew by too quickly for Santana's liking as she stealthily avoided contact with anyone in glee club.

Rachel was waiting outside the choir room like a sentinel her eyes narrowed for a glimpse of Santana. Quinn walked up to her.

"Where is she?" Rachel demanded. "She missed rehearsal and I haven't seen her since English class before lunch where I am convinced she was deliberately avoiding any eye contact with me."

Quinn shrugged. "She's probably chickened out. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not as much as it will bother her."

"I think she'll be here," huffed Rachel. "She has to be here after all the work I did!"

Glee came and went with no sign of Santana. Rachel spent most of the time in the choir room confusing Brittany by glancing at her every few minutes until Brittany was paranoid there was something on her head she didn't know about. Rachel was not highly put out after the amount of work she had put into the whole project whilst Santana couldn't even be bothered to drag her skinny ass to rehearsals. Everyone left the choir room in a hurry mostly because Rachel had been especially trying that day. Stepping outside the room Rachel ran into her prey rushing along the corridor and pounced.

"Santana. Where have you been? You missed Glee!" ranted Rachel as though this was the most dreadful thing in the history of the world. "Or was that the intention and you were planning to sing tomorrow in time for the weekend?" she nodded to herself, her explanation making sense to her. "You could have said something, that was highly inconsiderate. Where have you been all this..."

Santana held a hand up in Rachel's face clearly indicating she should shut the hell up right now and rested a cardboard box under her other arm.

"Enough Berry. I've had enough. You have no idea what I've been through this afternoon. How hard it is to find a …"

"Find a what?" Asked Rachel, thoroughly puzzled.

"Never mind," she muttered catching a glimpse of Brittany opening her locker. She walked off without a second glance at Rachel and headed for the lockers. As she walked past Quinn she paused momentarily to say, "I decided to take your advice."

"You did? That's a first. What advice? What's going on?"

"I'm going to tell her. Not in front of glee. Just her."

"O-kay," said Quinn to herself as Santana had already left her and was marching over to Brittany.

"Hey B."

"Hey, why weren't you in glee?"

"I had to go do something important."

Rachel and Quinn were frozen like statues with their heads in their respective lockers listening in, desperately trying to overhear every word but attempting to appear inconspicuous at the same time.

"I know stuff went a bit weird but I wanted to tell you..."

Santana opened her mouth to speak the three most dificult words in the english language but didn't manage to get a word out as a strange sound emitted from behind her at the same time. Brittany's eyes widened at the noise.

"Did you just quack?" Asked Brittany curiously.

"No, babe."

Santana brought her arms around to the front and held up a cardboard box in between them and offered it to Brittany. Slowly, Brittany opened the top and her face lit up as she peered inside. Her smile was so bright and full of pure joy that it made Santana's heart ache. A song would never have had this effect. Brittany carefully reached into the box and picked out a baby duckling. She cupped it carefully in her hands giggling happily all the while and Santana grinned like a fool at how happy she was. Brittany looked over at her BFF, blue eyes meeting brown and no words were needed. As students crowded around them cooing and awwing over the sickeningly cute duckling, Brittany leaned over the open box and kissed Santana on the lips in front of the whole school. Santana just smiled as the duck quacked again beneath them.

Standing openmouthed at her locker Quinn literally face-palmed while Rachel, seemingly oblivious to the kiss was at the at the front of the crowd, she was after all a big fan of fluffy animals.

"What's his name?" Squealed Rachel.

"Quack," announced Brittany.

"Quack, why?" asked Santana.

"Because that's the noise you made instead of saying I love you."

"B, I didn't make that noise."

"It's the same thing. His name is Quack Tuesday."

"Tuesday?"

"Cos it the day you first told me you love me."

"Today's Thursday, B."

"I know. Tuesday was when you took me to get ice cream and you paid. It was a date."

"It was? Oh, it was. And when did I say that?"

"When you texted me. 'Hey.'"

"Hey," she echoed. This girl was seriously wonderfully weird. It was kind of scary that that made sense. Santana leaned in for another kiss.

As school finished for the day the halls were crowded with students all crowding around trying to get a glimpse of the cutest ducky ever. They were oblivious to the two girls getting their mack on with a heated kiss over the top of the little fluff ball.

'Quack.'

Brittany broke off the kiss and looked down.

"Oh look, he's hungry."

Ah, thought Santana. She hadn't forseen this problem. Too much attention on the duck and not enough on her.

"Should have sung the song," Quinn's voice whispered in her ear.


End file.
